Learning To Live
by Carebear19
Summary: On Hiatus Pretender Crossover: Five years after Sam left, the VCTF is dealing with a serial killer earily simislar to Jack. Running out of time to find and save Sam, they turn to a certain Pretender for help, one who knows more than they realize.
1. Changing Plans

Title: Learning To Live  
  
Author: Carebear19  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Profiler, all the wonderful people at NBC and others involved so. (Sorry, but I can't think of anyone's name right now. Please don't sue.() And I don't own Pretender, NBC, TNT, and others do. Please don't sue, all you'll get is the bird who has been willed to me, and you really don't want Volare, he's got quite a wide vocabulary...  
  
Summary: Five years after Sam left, a new nemisis plagues the VCTF, one who is earily similar to Jack. With new leads, and people dying left and right, they turn to one of the few people Sam trusted to help them find her before it's to late. A pretender who knows too much  
  
  
  
  
  
Bailey Malone looked up when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come on in."  
  
Grace peeked her head around the door. "You're not going to like this."  
  
"What now Grace?" Bailey asked wearily.  
  
"Another one."  
  
Bailey sighed deeply. "Alright, let me call Frannie and cancel dinner. I'll be right out."  
  
Bailey picked up the phone as Grace left, and then he dialed his daughters' number. About a year earlier, Frannie and Arrianna had got an apartment about 30 minutes from Atlanta. Once a week they had dinner together, alternating between the girls' place and his. By now there were use to the unexpected demands of his work. They learned that his job was hectic and crazy to say the least. Everyone had learned that five years earlier, when Sam was taken by Jack of all Trades, a horrendous ordeal resulting in Jack's death, and Sam's resignation. Not even Angel knew where she and Chloe were.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice asked, pulling Bailey out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Frannie, it's Dad."  
  
"Hey Dad, what's up?"  
  
"I have to cancel sweetie, they need me here."  
  
"That's okay Dad." Francis said quickly, hearing the apology in his voice, and the weariness from the latest case they were still trying to solve. "Don't worry about it. We'll get together later on this week."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Sweetheart." Bailey replied and they hung up. Standing up he shook his head softly. So much had happened in five years, too much. Everyday he wondered about Sam, and everyday his heart gave up a little more hope that she would ever contact them. He couldn't blame her for staying away. Hell, he would if it had been him who went through everything Jack did. Or Jack of all Trades, they had a new 'Jack' now. Everyday Bailey also thanked God that Sam was gone, because then the new Jack couldn't find her, which seemed one of his main objectives. Shaking his head once more, he walked out of his office to join the rest of the team. 


	2. Thinking Back & The Latest Information

Rachael Burke looked around the table while they waited for Bailey. George was busy at his laptop, like usual, whether it was working on the latest victim, or sending a quick email to his other half, to let him know he'd be working late. Grace was on her cell phone talking to her son. And John was talking to Angel, informing her that he too, would be late. Luckily she didn't have to call Jimmy, as he was out of the town for the weekend at a conference.  
  
Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday that she had joined the VCTF, not five years. But then she would look around at her closest co-workers, and the five years flew by in a blink. John and Angel had married a year and a half after Sam left. They had a one-year-old daughter named Samantha. Angel had wanted to have Sam as Samicat's godmother, but since no one had heard from Sam since that day, it was impossible. Grace and Bailey had been chosen as Samicat's godparents.  
  
Marcus had come back to the VCTF three years earlier, and he and Grace had married the previous year. Angel usually took Grace's kids on the weeknights while Marcus and Grace worked. They were a good match, and Grace deserved some happiness after everything she went through with her ex.  
  
George had gotten through the drug problem with few repercussions. He was happy with life, and had designed a number of new programs for the Bureau. Now he was indespensible, not only to the VCTF, but to the whole Bureau.  
  
She herself had grown over the last five years, not in a big way, but in little things. The group had fully accepted her, and she became a part of their 'family' so to speak. She had recently got engaged to her boyfriend Jimmy. They had met three years earlier, not long after Marcus came back. Jimmy Kirallen was a member of the Atlanta PD, and they had met on a case. It hadn't take long for them to start dating. Their wedding was tentatively planned for a year from now.  
  
Bailey was in many ways the same as he was when she first came. But then again, he wasn't the same as he had been with Sam. It nearly killed him when Sam left, but there was no way he could stop her, he had no right to take away a chance to get her life back together, no matter how much he loved her. He never said anything about that night when Rachael confronted him about his feelings towards Sam, but Rachael knew that it haunted him. To have someone else tell him how he felt, to bring it to the surface, Bailey had never forgiven her in a way for it, not that he was upset about it. It just hurt that he hadn't known, that someone else knew first. Bailey still loved her, and everyone in their small 'family' knew it.  
  
It killed them all to see how the past five years had affected him. Everyday a part of him seemed to die a bit more; he was slowly shutting his heart off. They all knew that he would never love anyone other than Sam. He had loved his ex-wife, but not the way he loved Sam. Sam was his equivalent of a soul mate, or true love.  
  
As if by magic, the man she had been thinking about walked through the doorway. "Alright, what do we know?" Bailey asked as he sat down.  
  
"Twenty-two white female, found strangled in Savannah, same knot used by Jack, and a white rose. Another note found next to the body." George said bringing the note up on the screen.  
  
My Dearest Samantha, I know you'll find this, you always do. Follow the path and come to me, before it gets too long. Hurry my love. I'm waiting for you. Jack  
  
"Anything from forensics?" Bailey asked looking at the note.  
  
"Not yet, but with the past track record." George said, shrugging his shoulders slightly to say who knew.  
  
"Rachael, anything?" Bailey asked turning to her.  
  
"Well, it's pretty much the same as before. He wants Sam. He thinks of himself as Jack, but a better, purer version of the old. I still get the feeling that he' looking for something. Love. Acceptance. I'm just not sure." Rachael drifted off in thought.  
  
"Alright." Bailey said nodding his head slowly as he thought. "Anything form the scene?" he asked looking at John.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing. No witnesses, no evidence. The body was found by two five year olds looking for their ball." John finished, shuddering at the thought that it could have been his daughter. Looking across the table he saw Grace and Marcus smile, knowing exactly what he was thinking, all three felt the same way.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to start, but I'll let you know as soon as there's anything." Grace said as she looked at her paperwork.  
  
"Thanks Grace."  
  
"Bailey, I think we need to get someone else on the case. Another profiler perhaps. We might be too close to see anything." Rachael said softly.  
  
Bailey took a seep breath and was silent for a few seconds. "That's a good idea, with one problem. The only other profiler capable of this kind of job is Sam."  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute or two as they digested this information, then George cleared his throat hesitantly. "What about someone who can do profiles, someone Sam trusted."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked  
  
"Do you remember Jarod?" George asked  
  
"Jarod Doyle?" John asked  
  
"Jarod Wilkes?" Rachael asked, surprised about the other Jarod.  
  
"All of them. We know that Jarod Wilkes and Jarod Doyle are the same person. He was capable of profiling The Father, maybe he can help us now."  
  
"He might be able to." Bailey said leaning back in his chair. "But, how do we find him? He's already had three identities that we know of."  
  
"I think I found him already." George replied then smiled sheepishly, "I already e-mailed him, asking him to come. I took a chance." George finished, more as a question than a statement.  
  
"Good Job." Bailey said with a smile, proud that George had taken the initiative.  
  
George smiled in relief, then looked down at his laptop when it chimed. "We have a video e-mail from Jarod, hang on and I'll set the camera up."  
  
"Huh?" John asked confused  
  
"It's like a telephone conversation, but with video feed. We can see him, him us, and we can all talk." George said as he typed, "There." He said as he pressed enter. Immediately, Jarod appeared on the screen in front of them. He sat in front of the computer in a room pretty much devoid of anything, except an occasional pez dispenser, and a Mr. Potato head over his right shoulder on a bookcase.  
  
"Hello everyone, I heard you needed a bit of help." Jarod said as soon as he saw them.  
  
"Hello Mr..." Bailey began.  
  
"Just call me Jarod." He said with a half smile.  
  
"Yes. Well, Jarod, if you don't mind me asking, what is your last name?" Bailey asked leaning forward against the table.  
  
Jarod was silent for a minute or so, contemplating what to tell them. Sam trusted them, so he knew he could too, and he had worked with them in the past, but how much could he really tell them, or better yet how much should he. John cleared his throat rather loudly, and Jarod looked back at the group sitting around the table. He decided that they could know a little, they deserved that much.  
  
"I don't know my last name, I was taken from my family as a child."  
  
Everyone in the VCTF was silent for a moment as they thought about what he had said, and the bitterness that underlined his voice slightly. "Have you found your family?" George asked softly, something nagging him in the back of his mind.  
  
"Some, but not all. But, this isn't about me. What do you need help with?"  
  
"Can you profile?" Bailey asked straight out.  
  
Jarod leaned back resting his elbows on the arm rests and absentmindedly drummed his fingers against each other while he thought. "That depends." He said at last, "Why, what do you need another profiler for. Agent Burke seems to do a pretty good job."  
  
"Yeah, well this case may need another set of eyes so to speak. We are too close to the situation." Rachael said slowly.  
  
"Really?" Jarod said surprised, lowering his arms as he thought for another moment or so.  
  
"Alright, I can profile, as you put it, in a way. Obviously you guys need help, or else you wouldn't have gone through all the hassle of finding me. I'll come, if you do two things, one, you don't probe too much into my past, and two, I'm not mentioned publicly, period."  
  
The group of agents looked at Bailey waiting for his answer.  
  
"Alright Jarod, you've got a deal." Bailey said slowly.  
  
"Alright, well then, I can be there in about four hours." Jarod said thinking quickly. "I've got a few loose ends to tie up here/  
  
"Alright, we'll let security know." Bailey replied.  
  
"Till then." Jarod said and the screen went blank.  
  
"Well. I think it's going to be interesting getting to know the real Jarod." Bailey said with a slight smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Bail." George said as he knocked on Bailey's open door the next day.  
  
"What's up Georgie?"  
  
"Jarod is here. He's in the conference room with John and Grace."  
  
"Alright, lets go meet Jarod again." Bailey said with a slight smile as he got up and joined George by the door.  
  
The two walked over to the conference room and caught the last part of Jarod's statement.  
  
".knew Sam, or someone else involved in the original case. He seems to know so much about everything to have simply caught it on the news or something."  
  
"Really, we never thought of that." George said softly.  
  
Jarod turned and looked up at them. "It's not something you really want to think about" he said honestly. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Jarod." Bailey said as they sat down. "I guess you've had some time to go over the case."  
  
"Yes, I have. It's a good thing that Sam is in hiding with this Jack out there."  
  
"Yeah,. Wait, how did you know she was in hiding?" Bailey asked as he realized that hadn't been released, ever.  
  
"I have my sources." He replied 


	3. The Next Victim

Jarod looked up at the knock on his door, Bailey was standing there with a weary expression in his eyes, that he was trying to hide with his face.  
  
"Bailey, what's up? Jarod asked slowly, trying to measure Bailey's reactions.  
  
"There's been another murder. A teacher in California. We leave in twenty minutes."  
  
"Alright." Jarod said softly as Bailey turned around and walked out f the room. Just as Bailey left, Jarod's computer chimed. Jarod looked at his laptop to see that he had two new messages, from two different sides of the nation. Opening the first one he found a quick note from Sydney updating him on the situation at The Centre, Jarod quickly typed a reply that he would write more later, then opened the second e-mail.  
  
Jarod, There's been another murder; this one is at the school. What should I do? I don't want to move again, we just got settled. But, if you think we should I will. Let me know so I can get things taken care of quickly. Write soon. S  
  
Jarod started to type a reply when Grace walked in. "Come on Jarod. We got to go.'  
  
"Okay." Jarod said standing up and pressing exit on the e-mail. He'd write it on the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The VCTF touched down in Napa, and got into two vehicles to travel the last distance to the scene of the latest murder. As they drove George was looking up information that might be useful once they arrived, and Jarod was in the back seat trying to think of a way to send the e-mail without getting undue attention. He had been unable to write on the plane, as they had gone over the reports the entire way. Now he was running out of time, and unfortunately, Rachel was sitting next to him. Bailey was driving, so there was no one to distract Rachel with, and she wanted to talk about the profile, so that option was absolutely useless anyways. Jarod finally realized it was useless and gave up. Hopefully everything would work out.  
  
Within twenty minutes they were at the Royal Academy in Napa, a private school for all students in the area who passed the entry-level test. Also, the scene of the latest murder. One of the teachers had been killed using the same m.o. as Jack the second, and they were called in immediately. The students had all been sent home, and only the teachers and other faculty remained on campus.  
  
"Alright George, any information?" Bailey asked as they parked.  
  
"Not much, the victim, Miss. Elizabeth Johnson had been teaching for twenty years, single, never married. She shared a house with her fellow teacher, a Mrs. Sandra Dee Montgomery, and Mrs. Montgomery's daughter Hope. Mrs. Montgomery could be a witness, as her classroom is directly across the hall from the scene, Mrs. Johnson's office."  
  
"Alright. George, do you want to talk to Mrs. Montgomery?"  
  
"Sure, although I might be able to get more done if I work on the database."  
  
"I'll talk to Mrs. Montgomery." Jarod said quickly, almost too quickly to Rachel's thinking, but no one else seemed to notice it.  
  
"Alright Jarod, she's yours." Bailey said as they got out of the cars. "John, you and Marcus ask around to see if anyone saw anything unusual. Rachel and Grace, go ahead on up to the scene. I'll talk to the head mistress, and George, I guess your only job is to find a place for your computer." Bailey said with a half smile.  
  
"Will do boss." George said with a salute and went stalking off with his laptop and a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Alright, everyone keep in touch." Bailey said and the group went their separate ways.  
  
Jarod took off through the front door and made a right towards a staircase, seemingly intent on his path. Rachel paused and watched him go while Grace got directions from Bailey.  
  
"Hey Rachel, you ready?" Grace asked to her left, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Yeah, which way?"  
  
"Up those stairs, and to the left. Same way Jarod went."  
  
"Really, did he stop for directions?"  
  
"Not that I know of, but maybe he asked earlier."  
  
"Good point, okay Grace, let's get to work." Rachel said with a smile. 


	4. Investigating

Two hours later everyone met up in the cafeteria. And compared notes. "Alright," Bailey began. "Grace?"  
  
"It's the same as all the other victims, injection in the back of the neck of something, my guess tranquilizers like the others, the strangulation with a white rope. And, one white rose plus note. I'll know more once I get her on the table"  
  
"Okay. John, Marcus?"  
  
"No one saw anything. Everyone was teaching their classes at the time, and only stopped when they heard the student who found her scream. Poor girl is a wreak, her favorite teacher."  
  
"Alright, Jarod, anything from Mrs. Montgomery?"  
  
"No, she had the door closed, and was sitting at the back of the room grading papers while the students watched a movie. When the girl screamed she was the first one there, but all she did was pull the girl out of the room and close the door until the head mistress could come. She did leave everything intact though, she's cold blooded so she wears gloves all the time as the school is kept at a constant 72 degrees, so there is very little possibility of evidence tampering."  
  
"Alright. Rachel, did you get anything new?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It seems like this one was more planned, intended to be where it was. Like he knew who would see it and wanted that person to. Everything was too perfect, I.." Rachel paused as she saw a flash, a faceless man watching the school, watching a teacher through the window. "I really can't put my finger on it though."  
  
"That's okay." Bailey said with an encouraging smile. "George?"  
  
"Well, there isn't much at this point. I'm still checking everything. I can't find any thing linking this woman to the other victims; they all had at least one thing connecting them to the person before them in some way, but the one. I can't find a thing. I did get a copy of the note before sending it out to forensics though." George said as he continued typing.  
  
"Good job Georgie. As to the commonality, I'm sure you find something. So what did the note say?"  
  
"Well, I can't show it, so I'll just read it: My dearest Samantha, I told you not to keep me waiting. The path is growing longer, but it's coming full circle now. Only one step left, so hurry before it reaches you and you are truly lost. I'm waiting my love. Jack"  
  
"Your right Rach, it does seem like this one was more important somehow, I wonder what he meant by full circle though." Bailey said softly thinking.  
  
"Usually when a path comes full circle, it meets the beginning again. But Sam is the beginning of his path." John said as he thought about it, then paused in shock. "What if he knows where Sam is, and he's closer to her than he's ever been before?"  
  
"But what is the last step?" Marcus asked softly.  
  
"What was the one thing standing between Jack of all Trades and Sam?" Jarod asked slowly.  
  
"Chloe." Bailey said softly. "We have to find Sam."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Jarod, can I talk to you?"  
  
Jarod turned and looked at Rachel as she came up behind him. "Sure Rachel, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering about something that happened earlier today."  
  
Jarod leaned against the door jam and waited for her to continue, already thinking that he wasn't going to like this. "Ok." He drawled out  
  
"Well, this morning when you went to talk to Mrs. Montgomery, you seem to already know where she was. Why was that?"  
  
"Rachel, I thought when I came that we agreed my past stayed in the past. As to how I knew where Mrs. Montgomery's office was, I've been at the school before, and that's all I'm going to say about it. Please don't be upset, but I have obligations other than the VCTF and privacy is the biggest issue with all of them."  
  
"Alright, I understand Jarod. I'm sorry if I upset you."  
  
No, don't be. I'm not upset, I just don't like talking about my past that much, and I want to make sure all my friends get to keep their privacy."  
  
"Alright." Rachel said with a smile. "So how was Mrs. Montgomery holding up?"  
  
"She's doing well, considering one of her best friends was murdered across the hall from her." Jarod said with an ironic smile.  
  
"That's good. Well, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No thanks, I have to check my e-mail and catch up with a few friends. I figured I'd better get it done now while I have the chance, things could get crazy in the few days, they usually do. I'll also see if I can find anything on Sam."  
  
"Alright. See you later."  
  
"Bye Rachel." Jarod replied and watched her walk away. He sighed softly then turned around to head over to his room. Hopefully there would be word from Sydney, and Monique may have written as well. 


	5. The Meeting

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jarod. Will you please make a candy run for us?"  
  
Jarod looked at the two women before him. He knew better than to say no, he had learned early on not to cross them, especially Grace. "Alright you two." He said holding his hands up between them and him. "I'll go."  
  
"Thank you." Rachel said happily.  
  
Jarod shook his head as he turned and walked from the room. Behind him they were calling what kinds they wanted. He closed the door and walked around the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do you still think he's hiding something. That's related to the case that is?"  
  
"I don't know why I do Grace, but I do."  
  
"It's not just you honey, I get the feeling too. I don't know why either. Maybe you're wearing off on me." She said with a smile.  
  
"If only."  
  
"Hey girls." John said walking into the room. "Bailey's calling a meeting now. Have you seen Jarod?"  
  
"He made a run for us." Rachel replied.  
  
"Poor fool." John muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Grace asked as she stood up.  
  
"Nothing." He replied quickly.  
  
Both women looked at him knowingly. He took a deep breath and rushed out of the room.  
  
"We'll get you John."  
  
"I wouldn't sleep tonight if I were you."  
  
"Lord help me I'm a dead man." He thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"John, you look like you've seen a ghost." George said as John walked in.  
  
"Worse, I've been threatened by his wife and our dear Rach." He said pointing at Marcus.  
  
Marcus and George both started to snicker and Bailey shook his head. "What'd you do now?" he asked while the other two tried to control their laughter.  
  
"We sent Jarod on a candy run, and John here made a comment."  
  
"About Jarod being a poor fool." Grace continued glaring at him.  
  
"You asked for that one John." George said with one final laugh.  
  
"Anyway, we'll fill Jarod in later." Bailey said as everyone sat down.  
  
"So what's up Bail?" Grace asked as she sat next to Marcus.  
  
"I know we told Jarod we would trust him, but do any of you.."  
  
"Get the feeling he knows more about the case than he's letting on." Rachel finished.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"And me Bail."  
  
"Ummm Bailey, what would you have done if Jarod had been here?" George asked softly, glancing at Rachel and Grace warily.  
  
"I don't know." He replied softly.  
  
Outside the door, Jarod stood patiently. So they were beginning to wonder, not that he could blame them. Sighing he turned around to go to his room. Writing a quick note saying he was out, he left it with the candy on the table in the main sitting room. Then he grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bailey sat with the others the next morning in the café down the street from their hotel. Jarod was rather silent, making Bailey wonder if something was wrong.  
  
"Jarod, are you alright?" he asked slowly.  
  
"What?" he asked looking up at Bailey, catching everyone's attention. "Oh, I'm fine."  
  
"Jarod, don't take this wrong, but I don't exactly believe you." Bailey replied.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, you never did." A voice said from behind Bailey.  
  
They all looked up to the women standing behind him, except for Bailey.  
  
"May I introduce Mrs. Sandra Dee Montgomery."  
  
Bailey turned around finally, wondering why they all looked so shocked. He stopped as he looked up at the dark-haired women with violet eyes. She looked like...  
  
"Hi Bail." She said softly. "Jarod," she continued nodding towards him, "You look well."  
  
"I always look well Sam. You've said that for the past five years." He said with a smile. Everyone on the team looked at him in shock. 


End file.
